Mind, Body & Soul
by Ordinary Extra
Summary: He wanted all of her. Sharing her was unsatisfactory and letting her go at this point was no longer an option. But she belonged to two others that captivated her in ways he yet not had. She belonged to two others that mirrored his instinct to claim and keep her. He knew she'd be hard to catch but never did he think a girl would be his competition, or his brother for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter One

A buzz was heard once again from Kagome's Macbook as she tried her best to listen to her best friend's troubles. The thing had been going off about once every 4 minutes and it was starting to bug her on how frequent they were becoming. She was sure the notice she had in place would suffice.

_What part of UNAVAILABLE don't they get?_ Kagome wondered. She shook her head and asked Sango to repeat her last sentence.

"Oh so you think I've lost it too, haven't you Kagome?" Sango put her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"No.. Sango I'M lost. Did you say you were stalking this guy?" Kagome tried her best not to laugh by taking a bite of her salad.

Sango's head immediately shot up. "In no way am I stalking him! I just wanted to know what office he was in. That's it. I swear." She said grabbing her fork again to poke at the remaining lettuce on her plate.

"He gives me the most mixed signals... I found out he's just two floors above me _and_ he's the Senior Manager. Apparently I haven't been paying attention these last 5 years because I didn't even know we had a stupid Senior Manager. Probably got the job from screwing the current manager. I wouldn't put it passed him or HER , the freaking .."

Another buzz from Kagome's laptop stopped Sango mid-sentence. Kagome noticed her friend's evil glance to her bag and decided despite how awful she felt bringing work to lunch, it was good that Sango was interrupted.

"You were going off topic any how. Tell me more about the mixed signals. And which of those mixed signals you like most." Kagome said with a grin.

She knew Sango. She knew that when she got fixed on a guy that was it. No turning back until she became bored with him. Kagome wasn't sure if she had an obsession or if it was just Sango's way, but Sango didn't believe in wasting energy or time on guys who had no potential in her life. All guys were "The One" during their duration with Sango until she deemed them otherwise.

This Miroku had to be one of a kind though for sure. Usually when Sango calls Kagome during work hours to talk, its about removing a guy from the picture. This had be the first time in a long time Kagome's heard Sango needing help obtaining one.

"Well I like that he annoys me, but I also hate it." Sango began. "He knew I followed him to his office and ever since he calls me in there to do the most demeaning things. I didn't become an accountant to be changing his staples or filling his printer! He acts as if I don't have a job to do! ..And then there's times he says the nicest things but as soon as I start to think he's interested he keeps it professional." Sango scratched her head at that, still not understanding why her usual beauty and personality isn't phasing this Senior Manager.

"Maybe a different approach," Kagome tried. "You know not everyone's okay with being open like you are Sango. I get new clients every day looking for a way to show others at least something about themselves. Some people are more comfortable hiding. It's more natural. See if you can slip him my site and maybe you both can chat there. No pressure for him and it'll give him more time to think about what he wants to really say to you."

"You got any extra cards? I don't want people thinking I'm slipping him a note for sex in the break room." Sango said while paying the bill.

Kagome gave her a long look. It was strange for her to see Sango worried of what others thought of her actions. Part of her wanted to tell her to find her own way of informing him but she could see how desperate her dear friend was. She reached in her bag and pulled out a circle shaped card that doubled as a coaster. It was gold with a large silver crown in the middle. In the middle of the crown displayed two bold letters: **KH **.

Below the crown read: **www . betweenthelines .kh**

"Ooo coasters now instead of napkins. Bold Kagome, real bold" Sango chuckled. She grabbed one and started to stand.

Kagome gave her an encouraging hug. "Yeah, people were throwing them out accidentally. Don't forget to let him know he can freely message me anonymously if he needs any assistance with your difficult ass." Kagome said releasing the hug.

Sango rolled her eyes and headed towards her car. "And no more stalking!" She heard Kagome call out to her._ I outta throw my keys at her!_ Sango thought.

* * *

Kagome finally made it home to open her MacBook and see the twenty three awaiting messages and the 14 pending credit cards wanting access to her site's services. She sent an email to Sango to handle that aspect and started to sift through the messages.

**Hoda451: 'My wife died, and everyone I see reminds me of her..'**

Skip. _That is not a message I have the patience for tonight._ Kagome shook her head at the thought

**Bookworm01: 'I'm totally and utterly in love with my best friend and she has no clue.'**

Skip. _Way too common_. Kagome thought.

**HotGuy1: 'Hey babe how about you and me get together tonight'**

Kagome sighed. Delete.

**SmlButterfly: 'My mate can't understand how simple to please I am. Sexually he's amazing, but I don't get the little things like other girls. How do I get him to understand I'd rather have $2 popcorn and a movie versus a full course meal in our newly remolded theater room? How do I get him see I'd love a single dandelion as much as a room of orchids? How can I get him to know me, truly?'**

_Hmm, maybe that one._ Kagome thought as she began thinking of her response. She typed two letters and stopped. She stared at the username under SmlButterfly as long as she could before it clicked on why it seemed so familiar.

She knew this guy. _If it even IS a guy. _Kagome wondered_. _It could very well be an obsessed admirer of his. _Or a practical joke, s_he thought. Many people knew the nicknames he popularly held in college. Many people knew there were only 3 men with that last name, one being too old for such a play on the name as well as the other being too mature and proud to steal one of his beloved brother's nicknames.

But surely he knew she ran this site.

And surely he knew she'd never want to help him out with any girl troubles. Not now, not ever.

But still here he was. And there she was opening his message. Curiously.

**TakaHOTshi: 'Please tell me I can change my name on here. People keep leaving me the most disgusting messages and I can't figure out the block or the place to rename myself. Once you do that, then I need a favor. And don't say no. You owe me princess.' **

She read and reread the message over and over before realizing she was right.

It was _him_.

The dog-earred Takahashi.

The one she could never use her own advice on.

The complicated and arrogant _Inuyasha_ Takahashi.

* * *

..Until Next Time..

-Ordinary Extra

Rx4 = Read, Review, Rant, Ramble. :] Good Night


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter Two

Staring at her screen was getting her no where. Kagome brewed herself a cup of coffee and sipped knowingly. She knew if she was deciding to respond today that she'd better bring her best game. Inuyasha Takahashi was not one to take lightly. He knew how to press buttons to get his desired answer and he had more than enough practice.

Kagome considered responding tomorrow to give herself time to gather some quick and direct answers for anything he may throw her way but he would expect that of her. He would expect her to prepare any thing she said to him as if she was still a little child. Kagome gave a smirk and sat back to stare once again at the screen. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she wasted so much time contemplating this inevitable response.

Placing her fingers in position, she replied to the instant message praying he was in bed by now.

**KHigurashi: So you no longer like the attention? Shocker.**

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the flash on his screen without hesitation. He had been waiting for her to stop stalling and respond. He couldn't believe he was going to her about this but no one else would have the patience or the amount of honesty as Kagome Higurashi.

She always listened no matter how much he ignored her. She always had the best answer to everything, no matter how much he refused to take any advice from her. But today he needed her. He had a deadline and she had a favor to pay in full.

**TakaHOTshi: Your undivided attention would be more appreciated, Princess. Took you long enough. Dodging me?**

**KHigurashi: Refrain from calling me that.**

**KHigurashi: Submit your requested name change here and hurry up with your request. I have real people with real issues Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha paused for a bit. _She's as blunt as ever._

**TakaHotshi: What name could I possibly use so that no one knows it's me and the messaging stops? I want it to be me without it being the most obvious guess.**

**KHigurashi: I have just the thing. Hold on.**

Inuyasha decided to take this moment and use the bathroom. Whatever Kagome had for him, he was sure she thought was perfect. Meaning it was probably the worst name he could have. He'd never let her know how much he had her figured out though. Going back to his screen he chuckled at her decision.

**Arrogance: Was this really necessary Kagome?**

**KHigurashi: I think it's highly appropriate for you. Now what do you want.**

**Arrogance: I need you for about 6 months, 3 to 4 times a week. Strictly professional. On New Years my parents have arranged me to meet their top choice for my wife and for once I don't want to disappoint them. **

There was a huge pause before Inuyasha noticed his phone ringing violently on his night stand. He took a deep breath and answered the phone. _Why couldn't she just keep typing?_ Inuyasha really didn't want to argue this out.

"So am I saved in your phone or do you just have my phone number memorized?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Inuyasha. You're kidding about 6 months right? Nothing you need could possibly take that long. What? .. You want me to make some fake articles about your success and generosity? Give me 2 weeks tops. Then leave me alone."

Inuyasha stared at his phone for a second before placing it back on his ear. _Articles? She can't be that naive to think I'd cash in for an easy article,_ Inuyasha thought.

"I don't need any articles and don't think you're backing out of this with a negotiation. I need you in Tokyo by tomorrow night. Your flight will be reimbursed of course and then I'll explain it all. Would it help if I said please? You'd be doing the world a favor by helping me, trust me." Inuyasha admitted.

"You still haven't explained why I'm necessary at all." Kagome mumbled frustratingly.

"You still haven't admitted you saved or memorized my phone number." Inuyasha countered. "Come on princess..."

* * *

Kagome paced the floor now. She couldn't just up and leave at a moments notice. She had friends. She had .. a complicated situation.

"Inuyasha I can't just leave that soon. Not without more time to explain to those around me. Why is this a rushed thing?" Kagome asked finally sitting down.

Just as she figured, he avoided the question. "What? Your little boyfriend wouldn't approve of you living with me for a while?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Psh, tell him to kiss my -"

"It's none of your business! If anything, I wouldn't approve!" Kagome shouted, cutting him off. She took a breath and tried to calm down. "And I don't have a boyfriend. I don't do titles. I just need more time to clear the air before leaving."

"What's his name?" Inuyasha growled. "I'll break it to him for you, princess. You're getting on that plane tomorrow regardless."

"_Her_ name is Rin. And you don't understand. I'll need the entire day tomorrow to get this through her head." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up with idea of Kagome with another woman._ Hmm.. Kagome's curiosity has gotten the best of her. When did she switch teams? _He wondered. There was no way he wasn't going to eventually get that story out of her. And if not from her, then the girl. A brilliant idea hit him.

"Bring her along if she can come. I'd love to meet the woman of your dreams.. personally." Inuyasha smirked. This situation was just getting more and more interesting for him.

Kagome thought it over for a second. It was quite the temporary solution, to bring Rin along. But she feared what would happen once Rin got bored. _Well I guess she could always decide to head back home__,_ Kagome concluded.

"That may be an option.." Kagome finally responded.

"Well make it the only option." Inuyasha said with a yawn. "Go convince her tonight if you have to. Text me your flight information and I'll see you tomorrow, princess. I need to sleep."

"Please stop calling me princess. I hate it." Kagome said, ready to hang up.

"Oh you love it." Inuyasha countered, suddenly getting serious. He smirked through his words.

"You've always loved it. You get a sick satisfaction from hearing and hating it. And I get a sick satisfaction from saying it and pissing you off. Let's not mess up a good thing, alright princess? Nighty Night." Inuyasha sang the last words and hung up.

* * *

Once Kagome's things were packed she stuffed them into her car and took, what seemed like, the longest drive of her life. She finally reached the apartment complex and parked her car. While looking for the key to unlock the door, she pressed the locked for her car and walked towards the front door.

She kept her footing light and opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible. If there was one thing Rin loved, it was undisturbed sleep. Tip toeing down the hall, Kagome finally made it into her bedroom. She gazed upon Rin's sleeping form. A feeling of serenity rushed over her and for those 2 seconds she was as calm and content as the sleeping girl before her. Unfortunately there was no time to waste. If Rin was coming with her, she'd need some convincing. Now.

Kagome slipped off her coat, set her purse in the chair and began to undress. Once fully unclothed she started from the foot of the bed and rose the comforter to crawl underneath. Just two moves and she was at her destination.

She loved how Rin slept in a T shirt and a thong every night. Rin was the biggest tease she'd ever met, all the while being completely oblivious to when she did it. Kagome slipped Rin's thong to the side and licked her core sensually slow. Rin's eyes shot open.

Looking down, Rin's entire body calmed at seeing Kagome's shape in between her legs. As if to verify, Rin looks into the blanket to see Kagome looking back at her with hungry eyes. She takes another tantalizing lick before devouring Rin relentlessly.

"Mmmm.. Damnn!" Rin cries out, feeling Kagome insert a finger without stopping her tongue on her clit. Rin's juices gradually flowed into Kagome's mouth.

Kagome added another finger. "Look at me, baby" Kagome demanded, while pumping her at a slower pace. Rin's hazy eyes slowly made it down to Kagome's gaze.

"I have a favor to ask you." Kagome said. She slowly came up to nibble on one of Rin's nipples while increasing her finger's pace. Rin felt like she was going to explode.

"Fuck!" Rin said, closing her eyes. She felt herself getting near. "Just get to the point Kagome.. AH!" Kagome bit Rin's nipple at her impatience and stopped everything completely. Rin eyes shot up too look down at Kagome.

"I need you to just say yes and I'll tell you later..I promise." Kagome said, rubbing and teasing Rin's clit. She gave her neglected nipple a lick. "You trust me Rin?"

Rin let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. She pulled Kagome up for a heated kiss. Their tongues seemed to do a dance only they knew the rhythm to. Rin ended the kiss with a final suck on Kagome's tongue and worked her way down Kagome's neck.

"If you grab the strap-on, I promise to give you a definite _maybe_." Rin said, smirking on Kagome's skin. But it was Kagome's turn to grin as she strapped on the last strap of Rin's favorite toy. Kagome flipped Rin on her stomach and raised her to all fours.

Positioning the hard member at Rin's core, Kagome wound and pulled Rin's hair back far enough to where Rin's pussy swallowed the entire length of the cream colored toy. Rin's back arched and she let out a delicious and satisfied cry. Kagome pulled her hair a little further to get Rin's ear beside her lips as she slowly pulled out of her.

"I'll get a yes out of you one way or another before the sun's up. Even if I have to fuck you senseless all night." Kagome whispered before slamming into her full force. Kagome ran her tongue along Rin's ear before placing her back on all fours to continue her rampage. Rin didn't know what was going on but with this much fun, she was going to let Kagome convince her over and over as long and hard as she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter Three

"Good Morning beautiful," Kagome said. She gave a quick glance at Rin before stuffing the last of Rin's things into the second suitcase.

Rin glanced around the room and noticed all her shoes and accessories had been packed as well. Her stomach began to grumble and she hoped Kagome had some food prepared for her at least.

"Boy you waste no time do you?" Rin yawned out. She got up and let the sheet fall off her naked body slowly. "I'm going to go shower. After I'll make you breakfast okay?" She gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and begin to walk towards the bathroom.

"We actually have to go in the next 15 minutes Rin." Kagome let out a sigh hoping she'd just drop it.

"Well, I'll shower fast and we can grab something to eat! There's a cute new bistro on 75th.." Rin pleaded.

"No. I have a breakfast bar for you though." Kagome chuckled. "Come on get clean. You promised you'd come." Kagome said while turning on the shower for Rin.

"If I recall, I only said yes. And that was only because you fulfilled your promise of making _me_ cum." Rin smirked. She stepped in the steaming shower and reminded Kagome, "You still need to explain all of this to me. I don't get why you couldn't just say no. Is he an old fling?"

"More like.. an old friend. I'll explain on the plane. Come ON! We need to go and I know you take forever getting dressed. Out!" Kagome rushed.

Rin was beginning to become frustrated. _No breakfast? No real shower? No explanation? How much power does this guy have over her if they haven't even dated._ Rin shook her head of the negativity and placed a smile on her face. _Doesn't matter who he is as long as he knows his boundaries._ Rin turned off the water and stepped out. Kagome had her clothes sitting for her on a chair. _Oh, impatient Kagome._

* * *

Kagome and Rin took their seats in first class and Rin wasted no time. "So this boy, who is he and why do _we_ have to do this?"

Rubbing her temples, she let Rin know everything. "His name is Inuyasha Takahashi. And you don't have to do anything at all. But I'm sure if I told you I was leaving for 6 months to go live with someone you know nothing about, you'd hate me forever and slit his throat." Kagome grinned at Rin's smile at that.

"Anyway," Kagome began, " it's complicated. In high school we were the best of friends. Extremely close about anything and everything. Practically family to one another. And then in college I screwed up and started liking him in ways I thought were impossible and he didn't quite know how to deal with that. We seemed to still be friends just not as close ever since he heard my confession. It was really awkward, as though he was afraid to tell me of any new girl interests in fear of me shattering. So to prove to him I was over it, I started dating too. And then I screwed up again..."

That time in her life seemed like a hazy dream she wanted to relive and then forget over and over. Was that normal? To love and hate something so equally. To want to feel every ounce of passion and emotion again, and then have it violent removed and all traces destroyed?

"What did you do? Fuck him?" Rin whispered, not wanting any one else in Kagome's intimate business.

Kagome laughed loudly at that. It was quite amusing. "No, I've never done more than hug him."

"Well how else could you screw up a friendship like that?" Rin asked, before getting a bright idea. "Oh my god. Tell me you didn't fuck his girlfriend Kagome!"

Kagome loved how Rin's imagination could run for miles. She let out another chuckle. This one more harsh than the first.

"No," Kagome scoffed. "I fucked his brother. Even dated him for a while. And as soon as Sesh and I became official, Inuyasha alienated me at school. Switched his classes. Acted like he didn't know me. Since then we've been...cordial in a sense. One day he overheard me talking with his mother about how I wanted to start up my own chat site to give advice to those in complicated relationships. She loved the idea so much that she forced him to fund it for eavesdropping. She said it was the least he could do for me after abandoning me. As grateful as I was, I knew it came with a price in Inuyasha's mind. He helped me make my career and now he's cashing in the debt I owe."

Rin fidgeted in her seat a bit and reclined. She knew she needed to ask but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Ignorance was bliss. But still she'd rather have a form of power and knowledge was power. She'd rather be more equipped and prepared than the two Takahashi brothers any day.

"Do you still have feelings for him or his brother?" Rin finally asked.

Kagome's reply was easier than she'd thought it'd be. Kagome knew Rin would eventually ask and her answer came natural. "Of course. I'll always have feelings for anyone I've ever felt feelings for. The feelings are dormant. But I'm sure they're there."

Rin looked a little uneasy. She knew they weren't exactly dating nor did they sign a fidelity contract, but they had something real. Something special that she didn't want broken.

"Come here, don't look like that." Kagome said pulling Rin into a hug. "This is strictly business. Business he's yet to explain to me but it has something to do with courting a new girl, so don't worry. I brought you with me because I knew I'd want you with me. Besides, Inuyasha likes the idea of you coming too." Kagome gave Rin a little shove.

"Whatever," Rin scoffed. "He'd better keep his dick away from me if he knows what's good for him. And you'd better not be bringing me just to keep him occupied and away from you."

Kagome let out a light laugh as the idea did cross her mind. But she knew she'd never let Inuyasha have Rin.

* * *

Kagome stormed out the car and started stomping through security to the massive home. Rin did her best to keep up while thanking the driver for grabbing their luggage. Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of Inuyasha. She opened the familiar front door and stormed right up to his room. Rin stared as Kagome's form disappeared up the stairs. _Nope, too hungry for that workout._ Rin looked around until she found what appeared to be a servant.

"Please tell me you have some food here somewhere cooked and edible." Rin begged. Her eyes boomed with delight seeing the young girl nod her head and lead the way.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as soon as he heard the car pull up outside the gates. He knew she'd be annoyed. Fancy things weren't exactly Kagome's thing. He sat in his room anticipating her rage and in no time at all, he got it.

The door slammed open. "You couldn't get off your lazy ass and pick us up? What are you doing in here that's so important!?" Kagome shot out. Her hands found her hips as she waited for his reply.

"You'd didn't like Mike? He obeys all traffic laws and everything. I thought you'd love him princess." Inuyasha answered highly amused.

"Next time send him in a normal car that normal people at the airport get picked up in. Not. A. Limo." She bit out every word as he forced her to sit.

"Next time?" Inuyasha questioned. His eyebrow rose slightly as he made himself clear. "I was serious about you staying here. You aren't going to be traveling back and forth Kagome. We have wifi you can connect to here with plenty of offices that you can use so stop trying to back out of this."

"Back out of _WHAT_ Inuyasha? You've yet to tell me what this even is.." Kagome was losing her patience.

"Didn't you bring a lesbian with you? Where is she?" Inuyasha stalled. It was bad enough he needed her help in the first place. Admitting just how much of her help he needed was just embarrassing. He wasn't sure he had the audacity to explain just yet.

"She's not a lesbian, she just mine. Don't try and understand, it's complicated. And knowing Rin, she probably just became acquainted with your kitchen. I kind of deprived her of food to come here." Kagome let out a laugh but soon straightened up and got serious.

"Now stop avoiding the subject. Why am I in Tokyo for six months Inuyasha?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a quizzical look while folding her arms. "Talk!"

* * *

..Until Next Time..

- Ordinary Extra

Rx4 ; Good night :]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter Four

Inuyasha reached for the bowl of strawberries on his night stand and gave it to Kagome. She gave a small thanks and began eating.

"I figured you'd be hungry and wouldn't be smart enough to eat before storming in my room like an idiot. Good to know you still like strawberries." Inuyasha said while plopping on his bed. He watched her take another bite. She looked at him strange before deciding to swallow.

"Good to know you still know something about me. These aren't poisoned right?" Kagome questioned as she examined her next berry.

"I have no need for a dead body in my bedroom." Inuyasha joked. "I once knew everything there was to know about you Kagome Higurashi. I know more than just strawberries." He moved aside on his bed and patted down. "Come here, princess. Let's get this over with."

Kagome stared at the spot on his bed. She hadn't relaxed by his side since the day she confessed and since then it seemed inappropriate to even think about laying on his bed again. But that was old news and old feelings. She took her bowl and laid next to him. She couldn't admit to him how uncomfortable he made her feel when he was too close. She couldn't let him know he had that power. Kagome took it one step further and positioned herself in his arm.

Inuyasha let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He didn't mean to invite her to lay down with him. It just felt so natural. They used to have all their talks laying down for comfort. It always made the conversation easier and less formal. He admitted to himself it felt good to have her there beside him like old times. He wrapped her in his arms and resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. He needed to focus.

"My parents found this amazing girl named Kikyo and I'll get to finally meet her face to face on New Years. We've talked on the phone and SKYPE and I really think we could make something promising. But as you know, I'm not as promising as I appear." Inuyasha looked up as he spoke, silently praying for the strength to admit his flaws.

"And I'm here because...?" Kagome waited while Inuyasha collected his thoughts.

"You know me best. Well, once knew me. And I need you to help make me suitable. Catching women is easy. That is something I know I can't fuck up. I just don't know how to keep them. I don't know how to get them to stay and put up with my shit. So I figured... if I get rid of as many flaws as I can before meeting up with Kikyo, I'd actually have a fighting chance. You're here because I need direction... and _practice_." Inuyasha concluded, finally turning to face her.

Kagome was quiet for a long time. She didn't know whether she wanted to puke or laugh. This had to be the first time she'd heard a request this desperate.

"I'm not a miracle worker Inuyasha. Some dogs just can't be trained." Kagome said trying to raise up off the bed. Inuyasha pushed her down and hovered over her.

"You trained Sesshomaru. He holds longer relationships than me now. You have to have _some_ kind of magic in you." Inuyasha growled out.

"That's where you're wrong. Sesshomaru never needed training at all." Kagome laughed. As if someone could ever train the high and mighty Sesshomaru Takahashi. "He treats and maintains women just fine. If anything, Sesshomaru just needed to be tamed." Kagome moved her eyes to the door to stare at the familiar amber eyes of the Dog in question. He gave her a knowing grin before walking off and she returned it before looking back up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a warning growl and slowly pulled back off of Kagome.

"How is it he has this hold on you, even now princess?" Inuyasha accused.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Kagome replied, genuinely intrigued. She decided to address the issue with that nickname another time.

"You always spoil him with your attention. Whenever the three of us are in a room, your eyes always seem to choose his. How does he do that?" Inuyasha wondered and began rambling to himself the possible answers to his current dilemma.

"Do you want to know so you can take notes? Or is this just some sick jealousy sibling rivalry game you're trying to find the cheat code for?" Kagome gazed in his eyes this time to see exactly where all this was coming from.

Inuyasha laid back and pulled Kagome to him to lay on his chest. "Maybe a little of both," Inuyasha admitted. "So how does he do it?"

Kagome let out a laugh. Same old Inuyasha. "Easy. He's Sesshomaru," was Kagome's simple answer. He didn't find it very funny and was seriously reconsidering having her there for 6 months.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried not to lose his patience. "Elaborate. What does that even mean?"

Kagome rolled over and straddled Inuyasha to make herself the focus of all his attention. "This is what Sesshomaru does." Kagome said, bending down closer to Inuyasha's face. "It's almost like he zeros in and gives me his undivided attention whenever our eyes meet. There's never any doubt that he'd rather be looking elsewhere. There's never any discomfort or impatience when he glances my way." Kagome kept her eyes focused on the amber ones below her. "For those seconds, sometimes minutes, he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl or the most important thing in his life."

"I never made you feel important or beautiful princess?" Inuyasha asked, brushing a stray hair from Kagome's face.

Kagome rose up to sit on him. "You're missing my point." Kagome said. "I like what Sesshomaru sees in me and you've made it clear its impossible for you to ever see me in that way. I have a place he holds for me in his eyes, despite our current status. There will never be room for me in yours. I think I'm someone you'd rather hear." Kagome giggled and got up completely. She did her best to end the rant on a light note but she wasn't sure Inuyasha took the hint.

"How do I make it so Kikyo feels like I see only her? Is that something you can help me fix?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

If he was going to ever get out of this house he would need to make this situation with Kikyo work. Without a wife, Inuyasha would be stuck living at home until his trust fund kicked in at 35 and frankly he wasn't going to wait around 9 more years for that to happen.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Let me just write you a prescription." Kagome said sarcastically."It's not something you fix Inuyasha. God, maybe that's why so many relationships fail. You can't just make yourself see a girl that way. You can't just force yourself to love someone. You'll either grow to love her or you won't. There's no glasses. No lasik eye surgery. No one can alter your feelings for another person but you." Kagome was getting herself worked up.

"So what's it like when you look at me?" Inuyasha asked while grabbing her last strawberry from the abandoned bowl.

"Transparent" a voice from the door way said. "She no longer looks at you at all Takahashi. She looks right through you."

Kagome was forever grateful to dodge that question and would have to show that appreciation some how later that evening.

"I almost forgot you were here," Kagome chuckled. "Inuyasha, meet Rin."

* * *

..Until Next Time..

- Ordinary Extra

Rx4 ; Good night ;]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

AN: Thank you for your patience. I'm in the middle of moving across the country and spare time has been hard to come by. Thanks for waiting!

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter Five

Kagome watched as Rin and Inuyasha awkwardly stared each other down. It had been over 5 minutes and Kagome was not only uncomfortable but slightly freaked out.

"Well," Kagome started, "you two get acquainted. Bond. Have fun!" Kagome practically dashed towards the door after giving Rin a peck on the cheek.

"Where are you going this time?!" Rin shouted after her.

Kagome turned around and jogged backwards to keep up her pace. "I want to go bother Sesshomaru." She said. Kagome turned back around and briskly walked to the west wing of the mansion.

Rin turned back around and walked towards Inuyasha to sit down on his bed. "So are you going to speak or just make it awkward for me to live here?" Rin questioned, finally breaking the silence among the two.

Inuyasha countered her question with a few of his own. "What's there to say? Would you like me to show you to your room?" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart discussion with the chick who clearly ruined his chances of hearing Kagome's feelings.

"Sure," Rin replied. "Will I be rooming with Kagome or were you trying to keep her cooped up in your bedroom?"

Inuyasha chuckled at her slight accuracy. "We wanted to actually give you two connecting rooms but since we're currently renovating, there are only two options. There's a room on the other side of my bathroom." Inuyasha pointed towards the mentioned extra room. "And there's a room on the other side of Sesshomaru's bathroom on the west side of the house."

Rin turned up her nose at this news. She wondered if the separation from Kagome was intentional.

"Why can't you and your brother share a connected room so that Kagome and I could share the other?" Rin challenged.

Inuyasha gave her a look of disgust. "Are you an idiot?" He questioned. "Neither one of us is sacrificing our comfort zone to move and accommodate _you_. There's a reason we live on opposite sides of the house. So would you like to see your room or not?" Inuyasha began to stretch.

"Wouldn't you want to do it to accommodate _Kagome_? Ugh! I knew she was only bringing me here to keep you occupied. Stupid ex-boyfriend and pompous fucker of a brother -" Rin's anger was rising. She was going to kill Kagome for putting her in this awkward situation.

"Whoa woah woah. Slow it down. In no way are you keeping me occupied. I need Kagome here for a reason. The closer she is, the faster all of this will go. So get the fuck over it. She's staying in the room near _me_. I have no use for _you_." Inuyasha held a smile while he spoke and Rin wanted to snatch it off his pretty little face.

"I'm surprised your brother didn't fight you for Kagome to be closer to him. I thought was he's like super protective and in love with her." Rin said, trying to shake things up.

Inuyasha's growl could be heard throughout the house. "His feelings for her are strong but not love." Inuyasha bit out. "And believe it or not, her sleeping arrangements were his idea. No fighting necessary."

* * *

"Tell me the truth. What happened to my old room? Did you pee in it?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru while taking a seat on his bed.

"I wouldn't sit there if I was you, you might get pregnant." Sesshomaru said from his chair in the corner. In a second he had her laying down with his face mere inches from her neck.

"How many times must you be reminded about those ridiculous dog jokes? It's like you're begging to get bit." Sesshomaru whispered. He descended on her neck and gave it a slow and tender lick.

"Down boy," Kagome said with a smirk. "Where's my room?"

"Your _best friend_ destroyed it. You'll be quartered in the room connecting his." Sesshomaru informed. He kissed her neck as she began to sit up.

"Well that's childish! Why can't I stay in the room connecting yours?" Kagome argued.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a cockblock." Sesshomaru gave her another small smile for the second time today.

"Oh," Kagome dragged out while rolling her eyes. "You're afraid I'll scare your little sluts away before you can make it to home base."

Sesshomaru looked Kagome in the eyes and gave her the true reason. "I'm more afraid of comparing every girl I bring home, to you... making you a huge cockblock and tease that I want no where near me in the next 6 months."

"Oh" Kagome said, this time laughing. "Don't underestimate Rin."

"Rin doesn't phase me in the slightest. She's not even my type." Sesshomaru challenged.

"Perhaps not but she's very persuasive. She may not be a distraction for you, but I worry for the girls you bring home. I mean, she got me hooked didn't she?" Kagome challenged back.

Sesshomaru wanted to ask Kagome about her sudden switch to girls after dating him but he left the topic alone. He'd much rather see her with another female that she refused to give a title rather than being a man's play thing.

He just remained silent, contemplating if this 'Rin' was as much of a threat as Kagome warned. Kagome decided to finally give him a hug, realizing she hadn't properly said hello. He returned her embrace and she realized just how much she missed being in his arms.

"I miss this... Why did we ever break up anyway?" Kagome teased. She knew the answer.

"Same problem that got us together, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome nodded and hugged him tighter.

"That backfired horribly by the way." She admitted.

"Yes, but it was tremendously worth every second." Sesshomaru said pulling her back to look into her eyes. Kagome felt trapped in the special gaze he always held for her. She felt the air around her grow thin as she got lost in his golden eyes.

"Why do you do that? Why are you so incredible towards me?" Kagome whispered breathlessly. She broke eye contact to steady her breathing.

"Because you deserve to be treated as such." He said, slightly letting his face show his irritation. "Do not let my brother's actions towards you define how you deserve to be treated."

"His current actions are actually becoming more confusing. I'd much rather sleep close to you." Kagome admitted. Sesshomaru began to walk back to the corner of his room.

"It's because he's finally growing the hell up." Sesshomaru informed while descending back into his chair.

"Well I've done some growing up myself." Kagome replied.

"Yes. I see that. You've grown a backbone and a fetish for females." Sesshomaru smirked as he talked and picked up the nearest book.

"Just a fetish for Rin." Kagome corrected. "If you knew her, you'd understand how addicting she could be."

"Hmm, well maybe while you're helping my brother, I'll make that my new hobby." Sesshomaru teased as he flipped a page.

"I know that tone... You can't seriously be making Rin your new sudden interest. That's not fair!" Kagome yelled out.

"Jealous? If I can't have you, why can't I have her?" Sesshomaru questioned. His book was becoming less and less interesting.

"I didn't bring her here for you to take." Kagome stood up to fight her case. "Don't take the one person that cares for me away from me Sesh...please."

"You worry too much. I can't do anything more than she's willing to do." Sesshomaru grinned at her slight fear. _How amusing that she fears losing Rin's attention over the loss of my own_, Sesshomaru thought. He growled and rebutted her plea. "And you have multiple people here in this house who care about you greatly. Me being one of them."

"You're lying." Kagome said boldly. "If you care about me you'd stay away from my girl."

Sesshomaru let out a growl that managed to to put fear in Kagome's eyes. She watched him as he slammed his book down on the table.

"Thats where you're wrong, Kagome." Sesshomaru forced out. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm showing I care about you by keeping my distance from you. Every time you're around I seem to lose all sense of reality. I do my best to respect your wishes of us remaining friends, but I couldn't possibly keep that up with you around me for 6 months. I don't like the control I have to maintain around you. So you'll stay with the brat and Rin will be in the room down the hall. I'll do my best not to bed the girl, but I will admit, I hope she's entertaining. I do get bored."

Kagome gave a nod of understanding and bit her lip.

"Stop it. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise she'll be treated like a friend and nothing more." Sesshomaru said lightly, trying to reassure her. He picked up his abused book and found the page he was previously on.

"Thats what worries me." Kagome scoffed. "I know first hand on how you treat your _friends_, Sesshomaru."

* * *

..Until Next Time..

- Ordinary Extra

Rx4 ; Good night ;]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter Six

As Kagome was walking back to the east side of the mansion she ran into Rin walking towards the west. Her eyes lit up at seeing a smile on Rin's face.

"So I take it Inuyasha left a good impression on you then?" Kagome inquired. She expected the two to bicker all night and wage a long and unresolved war from the tension she felt when she was in the room.

"He's... annoying. But not bad. Did you hear about our sleeping arrangements?" Rin asked, following Kagome as she lead her to what appeared to be a library.

"Yes, and I'm sorry they're separating us like this. If I had known, I wouldn't have forced you to come. I know you had a photo shoot to do tomorrow. You could still go if you'd like." Kagome reasoned.

"Eh," Rin began. "I enjoy a good challenge. I'll stick around for a bit. I can't just leave you around two stray dogs." Rin gave a smirk that Kagome returned genuinely.

"You're always everything I need and more Rin, thank you." Kagome admitted. She took the time to give her a full kiss on the lips. It seemed like forever since they were some where private and alone.

"Well I did make a promise I plan to keep Kagome. I refuse to ever see you shattered again. You may have them fooled but I know its hard as hell for you to be here. In this house again. You know I'll do anything and everything to keep you at ease and comfortable. Just say the word." Rin declared.

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand. "Sleep in my room tonight?" Kagome requested.

Rin silently cursed in her head. "Okay I lied. I'll do anything _but_ that." Rin corrected.

Kagome gave her a confused look.

"I refuse to give that puppy the sick satisfaction of listening in on us. Or worse, peeking in on us.." Rin shuttered. Kagome felt a wave of disgust reach her stomach as she realized she'd be sex deprived this entire trip.

"Sleep in my room instead!" Rin decided.

"Not an option." Kagome said frustratingly. This trip was starting to get more and more vexing. "Sesshomaru wants me as far away as possible. I think he's afraid he can't control himself around me or something. I don't want to make things more hard for him than I already have."

Kagome didn't feel it was right to warn Rin of the Sesshomaru she grew to know. Though he said all those things to her, she'd never know which words held truth until she witnessed his actions. The Sesh she once knew was a man purely of action and little words. The Sesshomaru she saw today had a fiery mouth that could rival her own. Warning Rin seemed childish and inaccurate. Kagome felt it would be foolish to give Rin information about a Sesshomaru she now knew nothing about aside from the relentless affection he held for her. She decided to allow Rin judge for herself without a bias opinion.

"So this is goodnight then isn't it?" Rin pouted. "I heard your laptop going off a lot while I was in Inuyasha's room."

Kagome pulled Rin into an embrace and nodded. Rin played with Kagome's hair for a bit before releasing the hug.

"Don't stay up too late." Rin called out. She began her journey to the west to find her room.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you? It could get confusing.." Kagome warned.

"Nah," Rin said and waved. "If I get lost, I get lost. I've got nothing else to do. See ya in the morning!"

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?! Give me that!" Kagome yelled. She reached for the laptop that was currently in the hanyou's lap. Inuyasha just simply moved it aside and out of her reach.

"A thank you would be more effective princess. I just got through about half of your inquires." Inuyasha boasted.

Kagome's eyes filled with uncontrolled rage. He was still the prying nosy jerk he'd always been.

"Those aren't for your eyes Inuyasha! Those people trust me! What have you done?!" Kagome shouted. "How do you even know my password?!"

Inuyasha closed her laptop and sat on it. "You've really got to start giving me more credit. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Rin was right," Kagome blurted out. "You seriously _are_ annoying. Get out. **NOW**."

"Nope," Inuyasha said, still sitting on her laptop. "You're not getting any work done until I get my first lesson."

"I already gave you your first lesson. You can't force love. Now get OUT." Kagome rushed. She began pulling on his arms and the thought of flicking his ear came to mind. She scolded herself not to be that cruel.

"That was a shitty lesson. How about I teach you something?" Inuyasha suggested. He easily got up and put Kagome's laptop on the nearby table. She reached for immediately. He gave her warning growl to leave it alone before speaking. "Lesson one: Actions speak louder than words."

"That's a commonly known lesson Inuyasha." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Now get out."

"Well if it's so common why aren't you teaching me actions." Inuyasha teased. He watched as Kagome's glare towards him transformed in to one of horror.

Kagome tried her best to mask the overwhelming dread in the pit of her stomach. _No wonder he waiting until I got here to explain it.._ Kagome thought as she subconsciously shook her head slowly trying to shake out this new discovery. She felt like she was going to be sick. His words from earlier began to chant in her mind loudly as she tried her best to cover her late and sudden realization. '**You're here because I need direction... and practice'**. She could hear his voice repeating.

Inuyasha could tell from her frozen being that she had not fully understood earlier. If he wanted simple verbal answers to his dilemma he would have read a book or something to find it. He decided instead of teasing her that he'd end his entertainment for the night. As much as he loved trapping her in awkward situations, he didn't to push her too far. He still needed her help and now that she understood the extent of what that meant, he hoped to begin tomorrow.

"Look," Inuyasha began. "I know this seems like a lot to do for me. I'm not asking you to sleep with me or anything. I just need practice courting. Every time I think I've found a good girl, my actions some how get me in trouble that my mouth can't talk me out of. Promise me you'll stay and help princess."

Kagome still felt uneasy and decided to sit on the bed. "I'm sure you know many willing girls who would love to play the fill-in for your wife-to-be Inuyasha. I don't see why you have to put me through this uncomfortable humiliation." She protested. Kagome felt she let too much emotion slip out of the angered outburst.

Inuyasha walked to stand beside her sitting form. _She still doesn't fully get it_, Inuyasha realized. He descended down to one knee so that she could look into his eyes. "This isn't about humiliating you. Like I said earlier, you're the only one who knows me well enough to help me become a better man. You know me enough to explain things to me so that I grow instead of just placing habits into my head to memorize."

Kagome broke the eye contact, still in disbelief that this was seriously going to be her life for the last half of the year.

"Why me... " Kagome muttered pitifully to herself as she looked towards the ceiling.

Inuyasha stood up to block the view of the painted ceiling Kagome now found extremely interesting. "You know it can't be anyone but you." Inuyasha hinted. He wanted to get her to understand the full situation at hand.

Kagome's acceptance and comprehension towards the matter came quicker than Inuyasha predicted. _Once focused, she always caught on fast._ Inuyasha remembered.

Kagome bravely looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Let me guess... I'm your first lesson aren't I?" Kagome speculated.

Inuyasha gave a heart stopping smile of pride before finally heading out the room. Kagome assumed his joy came from her fast conclusion to the matter.

"Right you are, princess." Inuyasha said, leaning on the door frame to the bathroom. "Call me crazy but I've pondered this situation for weeks and came to a realization. How could I ever hope to maintain a real relationship if I haven't maintained a real friendship? If I can't work things out with my best friend, how could I ever hope to make it through the tough times with my wife?"

Kagome hid her grin by biting down on her lip. _He actually sounds intelligent for once_, she thought. Nonetheless she still saw herself in a stuck in a messed up situation.

"So, you're forcing me into a friendship that no longer exists." Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle as he walked towards her only to bend down and kiss her forehead. He moved a stray hair from her face then pushed her shoulder so that her back hit the bed swiftly. Laughing at her fallen figure he walked back towards the bathroom.

"Of course our friendship still exists, princess." Inuyasha corrected. "If it didn't exist, you wouldn't haven't gotten on that plane. If I had to come and get you, _then_ I'd be forcing you into a friendship." Inuyasha explained, still sporting that wonderful smile of his. "You not only came willingly, but blindly, **best friend**."

Inuyasha closed her door that connected to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Kagome couldn't believe the amount of intellect Inuyasha now seemed to harbor. He really thought this through. So much had changed since the last time she was in this house. _I guess there's hope for him after all,_ Kagome decided.

She reached up to the table to grab her neglected laptop. A black screen welcomed her once she propped it open. Feeling the bottom of the laptop, she inwardly seethed as she looked around the room. She discovered Inuyasha not only took the battery out of her laptop, but hid it.

"Fucking asshole.." Kagome silently vented. She began to tear the room apart looking for the missing battery.

Inuyasha's ears picked up on the insult and stuck his out out of the sliding door. He gave a smile and shouted out to make sure she heard him clearly.

"I love you too, princess! Don't stay up too late!" He teased.

* * *

..Until Next Time..

- Ordinary Extra

Rx4 ; Good night :]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter 7

"I don't know what I'm doing here at all," Kagome confided. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I can't tell if he's genuinely trying to be better or if he's just trying to ruin my life."

Sango switched Kagome to speaker while she typed her reports. "Well from what you've told me about him, I'd say he's trying better himself," Sango replied.

"You can't really believe that bullshit..." Kagome accused.

"Why not?" Sango challenged. "_You_ believe it. If you can't tell what his intentions are then you obviously know its a probability. And besides, it makes way more sense. If he's as self-centered as you used to complain about, then he's definitely trying to better himself. Bettering himself is about _him_. Ruining your life is about _you_. I don't think his ego will allow this situation to all be about you Kagome."

Kagome thought it over a little more. It did make sense, when she put it that way. _So maybe his motives were strictly business after all,_ Kagome thought. Kagome put her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand. She gazed out onto the garden.

"When did you start being the smart one?" Kagome joked. A noise was heard coming from inside the house that caused Kagome to sigh. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Look, I'm going to go. Someone's coming and I don't want to be rude. Enjoy work and kiss the senior manager for me!" Kagome heard a groan on the other end of the line before abruptly hanging up.

A woman opened the sliding door to the back patio to find a familiar face staring back at her. They both gave a small smile to one another, neither really prepared to break the silence. Kagome watched as the figure walked closer to her. She felt as though she was being examined and she hoped she passed whatever type of inspection the small woman had in store. Kagome held her head up high.

"Welcome home baby girl." She finally said, holding her arms open. Her smile widened.

Kagome warmly embraced the woman who practically raised her. "Izayoi, I've missed you." Kagome squeezed her tighter as if she'd never be able to hug her again.

Izayoi gave out a light laugh and looked over Kagome's face. "I feel so awful! There was a rumor going around the house that you returned but I didn't believe it for a second..." She exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing to feel bad about. I wouldn't have believed it either. I'm still getting used to the idea myself." Kagome admitted.

Izayoi released a defeated sigh. "You go and eat something. I've got some phone calls to make."

"That bad huh?" Kagome questioned while walking back into the house. Izayoi closed the sliding door behind her.

"Well," Izayoi answered, "it seems I've made a mess of things. I accidentally fired a girl this morning for spreading that rumor... Silly me." Izayoi started dialing a number on her phone immediately after. Kagome gave out chuckle.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Rin devoured a stack of blueberry pancakes after finishing off a bowl of fruit. She seemed to be eating for hours though it had only been seven measly minutes. He shifted his gaze to her stomach and wondered how someone so small could contain so much.

"Did you want my breakfast too Rin?" Sesshomaru snickered while pushing his plate towards Rin. Rin snatched it with a scowl.

"Why I'd love it. Thank you." She bit out. She knew he was teasing her but she couldn't care less. She was hungry all the time. _Damn metabolism_, Rin inwardly seethed.

"You keep eating like that and you'll become a pig." He teased. He added another piece of toast to his plate that was now hers.

Rin glared at him. "Be a good dog and fetch me some orange juice, would ya?" She requested. She began to reach for the toast.

"Magic word?" Sesshomaru sung out. He found himself getting up regardless of the request.

"Now." Rin simply replied, staring at him directly in the eyes. She bit a piece of the toast she held in her hand, never breaking the eye contact.

Sesshomaru gave her an amused smirk and poured her some juice. Last night he had done a little research on the new addition to the house and was quite surprised she was able to eat enormous amounts at a time.

"How is it a model's figure stays small with an appetite so big?" He questioned. He leaned on the counter and crossed his arms.

Rin put her cup down slowly giving Sesshomaru a sidewards glance. She figured anyone could figure out her occupation with a simple google search. However she never thought he'd care enough to do so.

"I'm gifted," she finally replied. "Anything else you'd like to know that the internet didn't tell you?" She began to get up and walk out the kitchen. He trailed behind her with that same look of amusement. It was starting to piss her off.

"Nope," Sesshomaru started. "Whatever I need to know about you, I'll find out for myself. I trust my sources more than the source itself."

Rin stopped to look back and watch him closely to some how validate his statement. She could no longer see the hint of entertainment dancing in his amber eyes.

"Why do you care? I'm not going to steal from you or throw any parties or anything. There's no reason not to trust me." Rin spit out.

The look Sesshomaru gave her sent a chill down her spine. His eyes seemed both angered and calm, as if he was exercising his amount of patience. He walked closer to Rin and slowly looked her up and down. Rin resisted the urge to break the silence. Luckily when Sesshomaru's eyes reached hers once more, he finally spoke.

"You're a mystery, therefore I cannot trust you." Sesshomaru admitted. "You eat, yet you gain no weight. You're beautiful but you've never been in a relationship. You claim you aren't lesbian though you're heavily connected to Kagome. Do you expect me to believe you're both just _best friends_?" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's waist to pull her even closer.

Rin felt slightly flattered. She grabbed his face and smushed his cheeks in. "You think I'm beautiful?" she giggled out.

"You're missing the point." Sesshomaru barked out.

"No. I get it." Rin affirmed. She pushed herself out of his hold. Sesshomaru growled and pulled her back in his arms.

"I don't think you do." He whispered.

Rin gave a little smirk and pulled on his hair until his ear was near her lips. "You don't trust me because I'm in your way. Well good luck because I'm only here because she begged me to be here. You're lucky I even let her come."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists to release his hair and slammed her against the nearby wall.

"I hear you let her _come_ in more ways than one." He countered.

"What can I say?" Rin moaned in delight of the memory. "It's yet another great gift. Jealous?"

He gave out a chuckle. "Of lesbians? No. However its perplexing on how you turned her to the other side." He loosened his grip and Rin found her arms settling comfortably on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Lesbians? You wish!" Rin boasted, beaming a giant smile in the demon's face. "Go ahead. Take a whiff. Tell me I'm not aroused. Tell me men don't attract me. Lie and say you really think I'm a lesbian."

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to stop breathing at that moment. It was annoyingly potent and it frustrated his inner demon to a dangerous pinnacle. He couldn't say it. He couldn't admit she was right. He found himself not saying anything at all in fear of losing control, ripping her clothes off and taking her right there. His demon hadn't felt this feeling of need in a long time.

Rin watched his inner struggle. She was slightly surprised he hadn't smelled it earlier. She had been trying to keep her legs wired shut to hide the scent since breakfast but being around eye candy like the Takahashi brothers was starting to have its effects. She realized Sesshomaru wasn't going to talk, or move for that matter, any time soon. He seem lost in a trance.

"Let me give you an exclusive that the internet could never disclose, Sesshomaru." Rin offered. "Kagome and I, we both like guys. We're not confused in the least. So I completely get your distrust towards me. The reason you can't have Kagome isn't because she's only attracted to girls. The reason you can't have Kagome is because she's only attracted to me." Rin gave a mocked pout and ran her knuckles on the side of Sesshomaru's face before making her exit.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You aren't even trying!" Kagome groaned. She couldn't believe she was stuck here all day with the hopeless hanyou. She was getting tired.

Inuyasha laughed and tried again. This time it seemed to please Kagome because she actually let a small smile grace her face once he finished.

"Now this is a bouquet." Kagome praised. She sniffed the delicate petals before placing each flower back in it's designated holders. She prayed the florist wouldn't get impatient with them playing in the store. They had been in there all afternoon.

"Who knew a bouquet was so much work? Remind me again why this is even worth learning." Inuyasha snorted. He helped her put back the last three stems.

"Because pre-made bouquets are unthoughtful. When you make a bouquet yourself, it shows you put in the effort. It shows you care. And that it wasn't some stupid last minute gift you picked up when you forgot an important date or fucked up." Kagome spat out. She washed her hands at the nearby sink and began to walk out the flower shop.

Inuyasha ran out the door to catch her. "Hey! That was only ONE birthday and I had a game that day! You said you understood." He pouted.

Kagome thought back to that day and chuckled. She remembered forgiving him to ease the drama between them.

"I lied." Kagome shrugged. "Anyway, what now? I'm tired."

Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh and pushed Kagome towards the car. He wasn't going to have her sporting this attitude for the rest of the day. It would annoy him more these dumb lessons. She got in and he walked around to get situated in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going this time?" Kagome asked with yawn. She hoped it was to get some food.

"We," Inuyasha began, "are going out to have fun." He buckled his seat belt and sped off. "I know I fucked up your 19th birthday and there's no way to go back in time and change that. But tonight... I'll make up for it. I promise."

* * *

..Until Next Time..

- Ordinary Extra

Rx4 ; Good Night :]

(Sorry for the late updates. I've been in the middle of packing and moving. And with that, internet access is limited. lol Thanks for waiting ^^ )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Don't sue me. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter 8

The drive was quiet after his declaration.

Kagome looked out the window and a wave of nostalgia took over her. It had been so long since she'd rode in the passenger seat of one of his cars. She closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of the hanyou she once knew. He still held the same clean musk that was both rugged and refreshing. He watched her as she opened her eyes to stare once more out the window before he focused his eyes back on the road.

They both seemed to think back to that fall when Sophomore year of college had just started and the tension between the two was evident. Sophomore year things went from awkward to downhill in their friendship.

"You know to be fair, I got you red peonies just like you talked about Princess." Inuyasha said, giving her a small smile. He glanced her way to see her reaction and frowned when her eyes became distant. She remained silent as if he didn't say a thing.

Inuyasha tried again. "What happened that night? Why is it so hard for you to forgive me? I seriously had a game -"

"Oh stop acting like you give a damn!" Kagome scolded, cutting him off. "You were playing football with Sesshomaru and his friends. That's nothing big. You could have cancelled. You could have been there but you chose to skip out."

She took in a deep breath in hopes to calm down. She wasn't back in Tokyo to hash things out with Inuyasha and the fact that he wanted to go down that road was opening up wounds she swore she healed. This trip was supposed to be about _him_.

"Hey that's not fair. The game wasn't supposed to go on that long and you know that. We lost track of time and as soon as I realized it, I made sure to have Bankotsu pick up and deliver you the best red peonies he could find before the party began." Inuyasha explained. He parked the car at the docks.

"Sesshomaru managed to make it. Why not you?" She bit out. She unbuckled herself and reached to open the door. Inuyasha grabbed her hand with his demonic speed and leaned on the passenger side to place his head directly in front of Kagome's.

"You've been pissed at me all this time because you've been comparing me to Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red with every syllable he spoke. Thinking back to that evening, he could have sworn Sesshomaru had mentioned leaving early to get prepared for a job interview the next day. If he would have known Sesshomaru was going to Kagome's birthday party instead he surely would have went as well.

"No! I'm pissed that of all the people you could have sent to deliver your little shit of a gift, you send Bank! At least Sesshomaru was there for me! Couldn't say the same for you." Kagome tried her best not to cry through her words. "Let. Me. Go." She added, regaining her composure.

Inuyasha still couldn't understand the anger. If she wasn't comparing him to his brother than what was the big deal? "Hey, at least I made sure you got what you wanted on your birthday Kagome. Don't be ungrateful." He said. He finally let go of her hand.

"Ungrateful? Fuck your flowers Inuyasha." Kagome whispered harshly in disbelief. "Do you even remember the place and time you were supposed to give me that gift? Thirty minutes before the party in -"

"Your room." He finished for her. "I know! I remembered and I made sure he didn't fuck up. He said he made it on time!"

"Didn't fuck up?!" Kagome accused. "He almost raped me Inuyasha!" This was becoming too much. Kagome got out the car and began walking on the wooden deck. She wasn't quite sure which boat was Inuyasha's so she just kept walking until she reached the end.

Inuyasha sat in the car in disbelief. He knew Bankotsu had some sick twisted ways but they always thought he was just joking around. _I should have known_, he thought. Bank had been the first to volunteer when Inuyasha told his friends he needed a favor regarding Kagome. They all knew how rocky things were between the two friends. They were all aware of Kagome's crush freshman year and how everything changed from there.

He rushed out the car after what felt like a millennium and raced after Kagome. He found her sitting on the edge of the dock gazing at the sunset. He boldly sat beside her and leaned her to rest on his shoulder.

"I didn't know. I should've sensed something. Fucking disgusting son of a bitch. I'm so sorry you got.." Inuyasha stumbled his words trying not to black out from rage. He tried his best to make this about consoling Kagome and not about feeding his instinct to go murder the bastard.

"..violated." He forced out. "I should have been there to protect you. How far did he go?"

Kagome's mind flashed back to the horror she felt that night. She had stopped fighting once he had her tied with her mouth shut.

"I don't know.." Kagome began. Inuyasha tried his best not to lose his patience. He knew this was a delicate question but he needed to know.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha questioned. He held her tighter to him.

"I just... I don't know. Once he had me tied up to the bed, I gave up hope. No one could hear me. No one knew I was there but you and you clearly weren't going to show. I gave up and blacked out as soon as he ripped off my panties. I guess the only one who knows how far it went is Sesshomaru. The only thing I know for certain is I woke up in Sesh's room with his bloody arms around me.." Kagome admitted. She lifted her head to look at Inuyasha.

"It's strange," Kagome said gently. "I always thought you knew. I used to feel like you purposely set me up... until this moment. It was hard to look at you for a while. But I can't believe it... You didn't even know." She set her gaze back to the water. Kagome suddenly felt the urge to go swimming. She felt dirty.

"How could you ever think I'd want to put you in a situation like that?! Why would I purposely want to hurt you like that?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Why would you want to skip out on your best friend's birthday party?" Kagome countered. She stood up and stretched, not feeling in the crying mood. They weren't kids anymore. She switched her question in fear of hearing his obvious answer, that he was avoiding her to protect her feelings. She inwardly smiled. It seems she avoided the topic just as much as he did now. How interesting.

"Which of these boats are yours? Or are we soliciting again?" Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha gave a light smile in thanks for the topic change. He would have to bother Sesshomaru later to hear why he never told him the details of that night. It slightly scared him how calm she was about talking about that day. He assumed Sesshomaru reassured or calmed her somehow that night. He clinched his jaw and remembered to keep things on a light note.

"I almost forgot about that night we stole my neighbor's boat when we were kids. We got in so much trouble!" Inuyasha laughed as he got up and turned around. "It's the one to the left." He said softly.

He and Kagome walked over to the yacht. Kagome walked into the doorway to a beautiful dinner on the floor with blankets and pillows all around. There were candles and flowers everywhere. It made Kagome's eyes immediately close to savor the memory.

"Hmm." Kagome sniffed. "Dahlias? I thought you hated Dahlias." She walked in and sat down to smell one of the stray white petals.

"I'm trying to teach myself to do things for those I care about despite how I feel about the details. I know you've always loved them. So I'm sucking it up. Come. Let's eat." Inuyasha explained.

"Don't you feel like this is too... romantic of a dinner setting? Tell Jak he did amazing as usual. Like this place is decked out gorgeous..." Kagome asked while she admired the room. Inuyasha's errand boy Jakotsu always did the best of the best when he needed a favor.

"You don't like it?" Inuyasha said in a rush. He was ready and willing to make a phone call and have it all gone if she requested.

"It's not that." Kagome sighed. She looked down and grabbed the glass of wine and took a large gulp. "This behavior is what got me confused in the first place. Moments like this that you'd do for me... You used to make me feel like.."

"A princess?" Inuyasha chuckled out. "That used to be my goal. Ever since your mom died, I vowed to take care of you. You deserved the best I could offer. Even now."

Inuyasha made it sound so simple. Kagome rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her glass. Inuyasha gave her a judgmental gaze and poured her some more. She closed her eyes and took another long sip.

"All this time I used to tell myself things got awkward because you saw me as a little sister. And now I learn it's because you saw me as your daughter!" Kagome groaned. Kagome raised her glass to him. "Well whatever! This wine is fantastic!"

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare as she finished her second glass and poured her third. After a sip she finally decided to eat the lasagna on her plate. He knew she'd bring it up eventually and he had practiced his explanation over and over yet he was unable to speak at this moment. He knew she need to hear something so he tried his best.

"I never once said I didn't like you Kagome." He whispered.

"You never once said you wanted to date me either." Kagome countered with a giggle. The alcohol was starting to make her happier by the minute. The topic was easier to speak about with alcohol in her system.

"I couldn't date you Princess. Things would have changed and promises would have been broken." Inuyasha simply said. He smiled at her giddiness. She was starting to drink straight from the bottle and it was dripping down her chin.

"Sure. Okay dad!" Kagome blurted. She didn't believe him for one second. She would have to call Sango back and tell her she was wrong. This man was only out to torture her emotions. "You're so full of shit Inuyasha. Just eat your food. It's really good!"

He stared at the italian dish in front of him. He meant for this night to make up for 6 years ago, not to reopen the wounds left behind 7 years ago. He took a deep breath and did his best to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"I loved knowing everything there was to know about you. Every secret. Every beauty mark. Every stray hair. I loved that when you had a problem, I was who you ran to first. When you had something to celebrate, I was who you called on first. Nothing was ever held back when it came to you and I cherished that. People in relationships... hide things from one another to protect them. People vent to their best friends about their relationship issues, not the person they're in the relationship with. We were always truthful to one another no matter how much it hurt. Relationships don't always last, Princess. And I used to think our friendship would last forever..." Inuyasha rambled.

He was doing his best to explain to Kagome how he didn't want to lose what they already established. Their foundation seemed bulletproof.

"Why are you saying all of this now?" Kagome sighed. She wasn't ready for any of it and surely didn't come prepared to shield herself from any prank he was about to pull. She silently cried about the empty bottle of wine currently in her hand. Another glass of wine was definitely needed to hear this long awaited explanation. She figured she could always slam it against his head and steal his car if he's was just joking with her emotions.

"Because it's time you knew. And I've already fucked up your 'Re-birthday' so I might as well try and salvage it with as much honesty as I can muster." He said as he moved their plates to the side. He opened the curtains with the remote to admire the moonlight that beamed through. She snuggled to him out of habit. He figured it was just the wine.

"Honesty huh?" She challenged. He nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "Let's make a promise to each tell the _entire_ truth to three questions the other chooses. Deal?"

"Deal." Inuyasha accepted. "Me first. How long have you liked me?" He looked down to watch her answer.

"Since I was 14." Kagome felt like that was an obvious answer. Inuyasha smiled as she rolled her eyes. He had no clue.

"Earlier you mentioned never saying you _didn't_ like me. So when did you start liking me?" Kagome wondered. It was bold but she had to know. She had wanted to ask when he initially said it but she didn't want to seem desperate to know.

"Age nine. How long have you liked Sesshomaru?" He countered. Once again his answer seemed simple, however Kagome couldn't help the butterflies that formed in her abdomen. _So you liked me, but wouldn't date me? Men are ridiculous._ She shook her head of the thought. Every nice jester and semi-romatic moment they've had flashed through her mind and she wondered why she never knew. _What is his sick obsession with my feelings for Sesh?_ Kagome inwardly groaned.

"I think 18-ish. Around the time he would keep his hair in a braided ponytail." Kagome giggled. "You've always been supportive of my relationships but when it comes to Sesshomaru your blood boils. Why is it you didn't approve with me being with Sesshomaru? Especially after you showed you weren't interested." She argued.

His anger was obvious and he took in a deep breath of her scent to calm himself down enough to reply. She'd find out sooner or later.

"Aside from my comfort zone with us being being best friends... Sesshomaru was the main reason I never crossed that line with you. If I was an only child, I swear you would have been mine by age 10."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters in my story are borrowed, not owned. If for any reason they must be returned, I will hide and claim I lost them! Just kidding. Seriously, I don't own the characters. Just the story. I'm not worth much.

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kagome didn't know how to feel. The strong look in his eyes made her believe he meant every word but it confused her to no end. Was he going to just end it at that? Was it her turn to ask her final question? Would it be a waste of a third question to ask him to elaborate on what the fuck that meant? Kagome decided to make sure he would elaborate no matter what.

"We agreed we'd share the entire truth. So I need to know what the hell you're talking about." Kagome said getting up. She starting pacing the room looking for another alcoholic drink. Her movement ceased when she heard him begin to speak.

"When we were kids, Sesshomaru and I used to fight for your attention. Do you remember?" He continued without waiting for a response. "He used to complain I was too immature for you to be around. I'd complain he was too old for you be influenced by. But really he and I knew the reality was you filled a void for us both that neither of us were willing to give up, even at the expense of our brotherhood. And it was so weird, especially for me at that age..."

Inuyasha was beginning to ramble. He hadn't anticipated going this deep into an explanation today and the memory of it all was more overwhelming than he had imagined now that he could hear his own voice aloud. He gave a slight chuckle as memories flashed in his head of the good times he and his brother shared. It was a time long forgotten now. A time before Kagome.

"I was so young," he began again. "I wanted _everyone_ to be happy. I used to run to my father and whine about how Sesh had changed." Inuyasha let out a long heart-filled laugh.

Kagome remained silent, leaning against the window she found once he began his story. She was completely lost. And as much as she wanted to ask what was so funny, she kept her lips zipped. She feared if she knocked off his train of thought he'd stop entirely.

"We used to have no problem sharing things. I couldn't understand why you were any different." Inuyasha paused to smile up at Kagome before continuing.

"Dad sat me down to explain the difference and he must have said something to Sesshomaru as well because the next day Sesh propposed we make a treaty of some sort. I suggested we just back off until _you_ made a decision but he feared once the decision was made, we'd be back to the fighting. So we agreed you were off limits. Indefinitely. It seemed much easier for Sesshomaru though. He was older and knew when his instincts were taking over his judgement. He knew the best way to control himself was to distance himself from you. Me? I wanted as much time with you as I could get. Even at the expense of watching you with someone else. If all I could be was a friend, then I was going to be the best damn friend I could be."

Kagome's head was spinning. She replayed the words in her head but it was still bothering her that her question wasn't really answered. If anything it gave her _more_ questions she wanted to ask. The frustration mixed with the liquor fueled her outburst.

"Let me get this straight. You never approved of us because he broke some elementary ass pact?! Well at least he had the guts to follow his heart unlike you, you coward!" Kagome felt her heart racing. She wanted to scream more. She borderline wanted to cry. She really wanted to find another bottle of wine.

"Oh, you think he was brave?!" Inuyasha growled lowly. "The courageous Sesshomaru Takahashi has the _guts_ to follow his _heart_?" He mocked. "More like the _balls_ to calm his _dick_!"

He walked to her with a stiffened control over his demon. His eyes flickered back and forth between the amber eyes that wanted to talk and the crimson eyes that wanted to act. Kagome's widened eyes gazed into his flashing orbs in a way that nearly stopped her heart. His amount of control was phenomenal. She assumed that his human side was the one to thank for that. All these years he had perfected controlling his demonic emotions around her and even now he had no intentions on ruining that streak.

"Sesshomaru is a weak little pup who needs to be put in his place! When you made your confession I did everything I could not to jump for joy. When I let him know you told me your feelings he went on a rampage for weeks! I reassured him that I stood my ground and I even started to distance myself from you. And the distance wasn't to fucking control _my_ feelings, let's get that clear! I distanced myself to let that weak son of a bitch control what little sanity he fucking had! Once he calmed down I tried to get closer to you once more. I figured it was safe to be around you again without Sesshomaru wanting to kill himself , or worst, me. But then I find out his cool demeanor was only the result of him fucking you."

Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. The pain in his eyes was overwhelming heavy and her heart couldn't decipher what to feel. So the sickening butterflies remained in the pit of her stomach. She prayed he was done and would just ask his final question. She needed a few days to soak it all in. Everything felt upside down. His rant made her want to question everything.

"And then the sick bastard had the _audacity_ to **date** you! To showcase you like a trophy. You could have been _**mine**_ and it wasn't fair. I gave you up for his sake and for what? As soon as I let my guard down he steals you away. And I'm the one left looking like the jackass that put you in the friend zone and he's the brave hero who makes you feel some type of way. It's disgusting." He concluded. He looked beyond her through the window and listened as his sensitive ears picked up the wave's rhythmic crashing against the docks.

Inuyasha wanted her to talk. He knew her well enough to know the full weight of the discussion wouldn't hit her until much later. Nevertheless he silently prayed she wouldn't feel awkward from here on out with their agreement. He couldn't bare the thought of her distancing herself even more than she already had. The arms around his neck jumped him out of his train of thought. His eyes settled back to its usual gold.

Kagome hugged him tight and waited for his arms to find her waist before letting out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what to say and didn't want to say the wrong thing. But one thing she did know was saying nothing was just as bad as saying the wrong thing. She hoped her embrace did the talking for her. She tried to compose herself after they slowly let each other go.

"Don't you have a final question for me?" Kagome found herself saying. She walked to the pillows once more and sat down. She patted the seat next to her.

Inuyasha gave a small smile and followed suit.

"I'll let you do yours first this time." He offered.

"So... if nothing is ever going to come of all this, why did you even tell me? You could have kept it to yourself as you did for years. You didn't tell me while we were close, why tell me now." Kagome questioned.

"Did you want something to come from all of this?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you using your final question?" Kagome challenged. Inuyasha's smirk grew to form a bright smile.

"Nope. I'll just answer yours for now." He said simply. Inuyasha felt as though her counter was confirmation enough. "I honestly told you because you wanted to know. It wasn't to fuck with your head it was because we made an agreement to be entirely honest and I followed directions."

Kagome just blinked at his reply. She admired is relentless commitments to his word. It caused her to pity him once more for the broken pact he and Sesh now had. They were the best of friends until she complicated things. She wished she could set things right.

"If you could go back, would you change anything?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you use up all your questions Princess?" Inuyasha teased.

"Just answer the-" Kagome scolding ended abruptly as Inuyasha found his lips caressing hers to shut her up. He leaned her back and once her head hit the pillow she began to kiss back.

A fire was immediately ignited as the two battled for control of the other. The demon inside of Inuyasha roared inwardly to be set free. He calmed his desire to claim her and started small with a slight nip to her bottom lip, asking for entry. He let out a satisfied moan as his tongue entered her mouth and explored.

Kagome couldn't understand how they went from a discussion to a full blown make out session but the growing sensation heating in the pit of her stomach quickly silenced all doubts she harbored. His warm hands gripped her waist as he began to trail kisses down her jawline. Her eyes closed in delight as she felt his claws gently rake across her skin.

Inuyasha worked his way back up and softly bit her ear before asking his final question.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered. He could smell her arousal. He knew what her body wanted but he wanted to hear her say it. She needed the confirmaction just as much as he did. He needed to make sure she was aware that she controlled what happened next. He figured the alcohol helped her to relax but her mind would always make the judgement.

Her eyes remained shut, relishing the attention his mouth gave her. He kissed her lips once more to capture her attention. "Look at me." He forced out. He couldn't bring himself to continue without her permission.

Kagome's eyes opened in obedience.

"Be honest. Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

* * *

...Until Next Time...

Sorry for the wait !

- Ordinary Extra

Rx4 ; Good Night ;]


End file.
